Facility 77-Department of Mysteries
by Apparuerit Diabolo et Loqui
Summary: Harry Potter/SCP-Foundation crossover. This needs no explanation.
1. Update on Departmental Obscuration

**Memo-7Aug19██-01c2b77374a1**

**Title: **Update on Departmental Obscuration

**Classification: **Secret

**From: **Commander██████ 'Beowulf' 'Head Unspeakable' ████ (Commander, Facility-77 - '_Department of Mysteries'_)

**To:** Sub-Department heads, Facility-77

**CC:**

**Memo Begins**

Due to the recent concerns of O5-███ and O5-███████, steps have recently been undertaken to further obscure Facility-77s reporting chain from the British magical government ('Ministry of Magic' and the 'Wizengamot').

This is the second time the true reporting chain of Facility-77 has needed to be obscured since the Foundation's seizure of the site in 18██.

Agent ██████ and Agent █████ are currently working the legal side of things on the Wizengamot by inserting the required legal jargon into miscellaneous bills passing through the Wizengamot.

As previous, Facility-77 will – in the eyes of the MoM – report to the 'Chief Warlock' Albus Dumbledore (Codename 'White Beard'). White Beard will receive doctored reports from Facility-77 documenting expected discoveries while the new legal framework will reinforce our legal authority and autonomy in magical Britain.

-Beowulf

See Note-23Jan19██-f429c1d100a1-[Structure and Positions, British Ministry of Magic, Dangerous Organisations], Person-of-Interest-13Mar18██-56be0f30d966-[Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore], Foundation-SOP-18Jul19██-551bbf213882-[Large Populations, Uncontainable Euclid-class Sentient Beings, Foundation Policy and Procedures]

**Memo Ends**


	2. Possible Neutralisation Option SCP-682

**Email 8Aug19██-d52724a646c1**

**Title: **Possible Neutralisation Option for SCP-682

**Classification: **Restricted

**From: **Lieutenant Andrew 'Unspeakable Fox' ██████

**To:** Beowulf

**CC:** All Level-2 and above personnel, Facility-77

**Message Begins**

I might not have been here long but every day I come into work I keep thinking we could use that damn creepy arch (SCP-████) to get rid of SCP-682. Nothing that has gone in has come out. Why not?

-Fox

**Message Ends**

**.**

**Email 8Aug19██-d52724a646d8**

**Title: **RE: Possible Neutralisation Option for SCP-682

**Classification: **Restricted

**From: **Doctor Alice 'Unspeakable Ruby'

**To:** Lieutenant Andrew 'Unspeakable Fox' ██████

**CC:** Beowulf, All Level-2 and above personnel stationed at Facility-77

**Message Begins**

We have, twice. And no, it won't be 'three times a charm'.

See Experiment-Log-19Dec19██-ed406e0425fb-[Attempted Neutralization of SCP-682 via SCP-████] and Experiment-Log-03Sep19██-3e6a12846c9b-[Attempted Neutralization of SCP-682 via SCP-████ – 2] for further information.

In future please send proposals and requests to your immediate superior rather than going straight to the head of the facility.

**Message Ends**

**.**

**Experiment-Log-19Dec19██-ed406e0425fb**

**Title:** Attempted Neutralization of SCP-682 via SCP-████

**Experiment Log Begins**

2200 GMT – SCP-682 was transported from containment site in containment vessel to nearby warehouse to Facility-77. Due to size issues SCP-682 was then cut up into six smaller pieces using SCP-████.

2300-0130 GMT – As each smaller piece is removed from SCP-682 they were then transported the remaining distance to Supply-Elevator-███ for final transport to underground sections of Facility-77 before immediately being thrown through SCP-████ where they subsequently vanished.

1321 GMT – All six pieces of SCP-682 appear in centre of 'Stonehenge' where a large group of persons are holding a 'Hippie' festival. Upon SCP-682's arrival a large portion of persons approach pieces and investigate.

1323 GMT – Pieces of SCP-682 begin to merge together

1329 GMT – All pieces of SCP-682 have merged, SCP-682 begins to rampage through crowds of people.

1589 GMT – After Response from MTF-Rho-█ '████ █████' SCP-682 is recontained and returned to containment site after suffering one (1) fatality, three injuries and fifty-eight (58) civilian dead.

**Experiment Log Ends**

.

**Experiment-Log-03Sep19██-3e6a12846c9b**

**Title:** Attempted Neutralization of SCP-682 via SCP-████

**Experiment Log Begins**

[REDACTED]

0700 GMT – ████████████████████████████████████████' SCP-682 is recontained and returned to containment site after suffering four (4) fatalities, seven (7) injuries and twelve (12) civilian casualties.

**Experiment Log Ends**


End file.
